Indira In Halloweentown
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: All fifteen year old Indira wanted was to have a nice quiet Halloween, and Birthday. But when her mischievous younger sister gets too curious, Indie ends up riding a school-bus to another world.
1. Halloween Night

It was Halloween night, my birthday, and I was sat on the couch listening to my mom and Marnie argue, again "Mom you have to let me go to this Halloween party, the whole world is going to be there if I don't go I'll be a freak" Marnie begged, my little sister had a way of over exaggerating "You know if the od's were 50% I'd get one normal sister" Dylan complained,

Marnie pushed him on the couch as she walked past "Okay mom I'm 13 I'm practically a grown up, I'm certainly old enough to make my own choices" She said "Right?" She said loudly hinting that her friends should say something "Yeah I guess so" "Is there an age for that?" her friends replied, I rolled my eyes "Marnie I am sorry but you are not going out on Halloween" my mom said

"Why?" Marnie asked "I have my reasons and I will explain them to you when you are taller" My mom replied, nice come back mom "Mom you've been saying that for like, my whole life, it's just one night, what is the big deal I mean Indie's 14, it's her birthday and you won't let her out" Marnie said, it's true, I'm not but I know why "It does seem a bit unfair, I mean how Marnie loves weird stuff so much"

"Yeah Halloween is like made for her" "Skeletons, witches, vampires, I mean she spends our whole math's class drawing ghosts in her notebook" her friends said before Marnie had enough "Guys" she said hinting them to stop "Okay girls thank you for coming you've been a lovely audience but the show is over, Marnie will see you all tomorrow" mom said opening the door,

the girls said their goodbyes before leaving "I am so sick of this, I wanna know why we can't be like other kid's and go out on Halloween, I mean my poor little sister should be out trick or treating, but look at her, you've kept her from her childhood and it's turned her into a wall ornament" Marnie said using Sophie as a way of getting out,

won't work sis been there tried that "You know it's obvious why Halloween is bad, I mean that whole razor blade in the apple thing was a whole myth of course, but then all that candy causes cavitites and gum diseas, and those weird masks everyone wears let's off all theses fumes that make you're arms go limp and...and"  
>Dylan said trying to think of something<p>

"And it's totally too late for him" I piped up from the couch "Marnie, I'm sorry I know you wanna go out with you're friends but there are some things about Halloween that you don't understand" Mom said trying to explain "Yeah like there's some big mysterious reason why we can't go out, face it mom, you don't trust your own kids" Marnie said, I sighed, it was my birthday and I had to deal with these guy's arguing

"That is not true" mom gasped "Oh yes it is, you keep us all in this big bubble, I mean how are we supposed to grow up, explore the world ,try new stuff and take some risks?" Marnie asked "Marnie I am just trying to protect you" Mom said, yeah okay, Marnie scoffed "Yeah you're protecting us from being anything but a bunch of vegetables" Marnie said sitting on the couch "Hey look I'm a potato, are you happy now? Maybe I'll put down some root's in the carpet"

Marnie said sarcastically, I chuckled "Oh no Marnie it's dangerous, there are things about vegetables that you don't understand" she said in a high pitched voice mocking mom "Somebody's coming" Sophie said, I rolled my eyes, she's been saying that nearly all day, mom picked her up "Come my little wall ornament, let's get you washed up for dinner" mom said taking Sophie into out of the room

"Why are you so obsessed with Halloween? Both of you, I mean like mom says it gives little kids dumb ideas about there being magic, like that helps them prepare for life, personally, give me a good nature documentary any day" my geeky brother said, I was busy drawing a haunted house on my drawing pad "Halloween is cool nature boy, I mean it's exciting, strange and ancient, plus mom and dad met on Halloween"

Marnie explained while glancing at the photo "Shhh, what are you tryna do, you know talking about dad always bum's mom out, I mean why can't you pick some other holiday to get hung up on like, arbor day, trees are important to you know" Dylan said, I finally finished my picture

"Hey Marn, here" I said handing it too her, her face lit up like a Christmas tree light and she hugged me "Thank you Indie, you're the best sister ever, this is going on my wall" she said smiling, I nodded and started on another picture.


	2. Grandma Aggie

I was in the middle of drawing a giant pumpkin, I don't know why but I've been having dreams about it, and about a whole town filled with mythical creatures but it's just a dream right? I heard the other's run into the kitchen and I saw grandma, she was the best grandma ever, she told me about my powers before I could lose them, Grandma only comes over once a year and it's always on Halloween

"Did you bring us present's?" Sophie asked, I smiled form the doorway "Well what kind of grandma do you think I'd be if I didn't bring you present's?" Grandma asked, I chuckled "Their in my suitcase, I don't know where that thing went to, let me find it" she said looking for her bag "how come you've been gone so long grandma?"

Sophie asked curiously, I was now wondering the same thing "Well you know one thing and another" she said sighing "But the important thing is that I'm here now, and I'm so glad to see you" she said looking at each of them "Where's Indira?" she asked confused, I walked over "Right here grandma" I said hugging her, she pulled back slightly and looked me over

"Oh Indira you've gotten so beautiful" she gasped, I smiled and thanked her, she lead us all into the living room to give us our present's, I sat on the couch and watched as they all got excited, our grandma Aggie always did love decorating the house, Grandma stood next to mom "If I'm not mistaken dear, this is Marnie's 13th Halloween, 13 such an important number" Grandma said hinting at something, I knew what it was

"Yes I'm well aware of what number it is mother" mom said slightly giving her a 'don't say anything' look "Hey look, a pentagram" Marnie said pulling out the pendant, she put it around her neck and Sophie came running back in "Oh grandma this is so awesome, I mean no one around here really appreciates my and Indie's taste for weird stuff" Marnie said glancing at mom "Encouragement not good" Dylan said to my mom who agreed

"You know, I have deja vu a lot, like all the time" Marnie said confused "Well you know if you could practice…." Grandma started but mom cut her off "Mother could I talk to you in the kitchen for just one minute?" mom asked "Absolutely dear, as soon as I get the children into their costumes" Grandma said cheerfully, I smiled, grandma's costumes rock, she pulled out a wiccan costume for Marnie, a ghost costume for Sophie and a troll costume for Dylan,

she turned to me and motioned to the hallway, I nodded and followed her "Don't think I forgot Indie I remembered it was you're birthday, here" she said handing me a something wrapped in a fancy cloth, I opened it up to find a silver ring with the word witch engraved on it with a symbol on the inside, I put it on my right middle finger straight away "Thank you I love it" I said smiling, she pulled something else out of her bag aswell,

it was a long red reinassance dress, I gasped as she held it out to me "I know a witch that owns a dress store and I asked her to make it for you" she explained, I nodded and she pulled out something else, it was a long black and red hooded cape, I shook my head as she gave me that aswell "Grandma I don't know if I can wear these" I said, she shook her head

"Well you're gonna have to because I won't take them back" she replied crossing her arms before heading back into the living room, I smiled and ran upstairs to change, I pinned back the front of my hair so that it fell down my back in curls, I looked in the mirror and gasped, I actually looked like a real witch, I smiled and went downstairs.


	3. The Story of Halloweentown

I went downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone were, they all looked at me and froze "What?"I asked wondering if there was something wrong "You look amazing Indie" Marnie said, they all agreed, even mom looked emotional, I sat down at the table.

After dinner we were all laughing at Sophie's attempt to be a ghost "Oh no dear it's more like a moaning sound, you know ghosts tend to be very depressed creatures anyway, like this" Grandma explained, she did the noise and we all chuckled "Well mother you're visits been very educational, but it's time for bed"  
>Mom said, they all complained except me "Mom you know how it's my birthday? Can I stay up a little longer, I mean I am older now"<p>

I begged, she thought it over and nodded "No she's right, you're mother and I need to talk about grown up things" Grandma said to the complaining kid's "Can't you at least tell us a bedtime story?" Sophie asked, Marnie agreed, even Dylan did "Well alright, but just one" mom said, we all cheered and the other's headed up, I could tell mom and grandma had thing's to discuss so I went up aswell.

I was sat on Marnie's bed with her while Dylan, Grandma and Sophie were on Sophie's bed, I still had on my costume "My story is about a magical place, where many sorts of creatures live together in peace" she said "Like cleavland?" Dylan asked, I chuckled "Well actually the place I'm speaking of is called Halloweentown" she said, I smiled "And the residents are a bit more…exotic, monsters, goblins, ghosts, vampires, gnomes and skeletons"

she said, wait this sounded like my dreams "Do they have dipicks and banshees there too?" Marnie asked "Oh dozens, and of course, a very few fine witche's" Grandma said sitting up straight and winking at me quickly  
>"I don't like witches, their mean and scary" Sophie said, oh Sophie, you are one "Oh no sweetheart, their just like everyone else, some are kind some are mean, that's the way they use their magic"<p>

Grandma exclaimed, I smiled "You can't tell what's in a monsters heart just by looking at him, I mean sometimes the slimiest , scrunchiest, ugliest little monsters turn out to be the nicest" she said "I wanna go their" Sophie said "Excuse me we have a gullible young child here, I think we should explain that the place were talking about I just pretend"

Dylan said, way to ruin the moment geek, Grandma looked sheepish "Oh yes well I have to admit I did make some of it up, as a matter of fact I read about it in a book" she said "So you see, maybe it is real" she said "A book? What book?" Dylan asked in disbelief, she pulled it out from under her sleeve "There, Halloweentown" she said, I stared at the cover and I saw a giant pumpkin, okay now I know something's going on, we flipped through the book until she landed on a certain page

"Look it's Marnie and Indie" Sophie said pointing at 2 witches on their brooms, it actually did look exactly like us, Dylan took the book and looked at it "They don't look anything like you. their way too cute" he said "Yeah this coming from the guy who could win an ugly contest" Marnie snapped back while taking the book "Well there is a slight resemblance, maybe you're sisters have secret life that we don't know about"

Grandma said glancing at Sophie and Dylan "Well if they are witch's they have the weird part nailed down,  
>it's just the magic powers their missing" Dylan said, I rolled my eyes, if only you knew little brother "How about it girls, have you cast any spells or taken any midnight flight's through the sky?" Grandma asked interested "I wish, but the truth is, there's nothing special about us" Marnie said closing the book,<p>

I sighed "Oh no dear you're a Cromwell, and since the dawn of time, the Cromwells have been the most powerfull….." "Mother" mom said cutting Grandma Aggie off right as she was about to tell Marnie she had powers, even Sophie "Its getting late, you wouldn't want to miss you're bus back home" mom said firmly  
>"Oh, Grandma has to go?" Sophie asked, mom nodded<p>

"But can't you stay over night Grandma?" I asked hopefully "No you're mothers right dear, if I don't get on the bus at midnight well, it's a long time until it comes back so kiss grandma goodnight" she said to Dylan, Sophie and Marnie, they all kissed her good night before I headed downstairs with her and mom.


	4. The Same Every Year

I was sat in the living room listening to Grandma and mom arguing "And after I specifically told you not to mention anything about it" mom said stuffing chicken into a bowl "I just tried to do what you should have done long ago, you are about to break a tradition that has lasted for more than a thousand years" Grandma replied "You're tradition mother, not mine, Marnie and Indira are my daughters and if I decided not to train them like a witch then I won't"

mom said, I got fed up and headed into the kitchen, they both looked at me, mom more nervous than Grandma "Every year this happens, it's either mom and Marnie arguing, or it's you and Grandma, but I'm sick of it, it's my birthday I shouldn't be going through this, and mom, I know I'm a witch, I've been training myself" I said angrily, they were both shocked "How do you know?" mom asked "Well I realized when I was 12, I didn't want to do the dishes, I waved my hand and, they cleaned their selves"

I lied not wanting to get Grandma into more trouble "Anyway you know a witch's 13th Halloween is supposed to mark the completion of her training, if Marnie doesn't even begin training tonight, her powers will be lost forever" Grandma explained "Yes and she'll finally be human, normal like her brother like her father and like Sophie will be after her" mom said, that was so unfair

"Well you're lucky you have 3 children showing magic powers at all I mean do you really want them to go through life doing thing's the hard way, I mean look at you with you're plastic bowls" Grandma said, she clicked her fingers and the leftover chicken, turned into a real chicken, mom jumped "Mother get that thing out of here right now" mom demanded, Grandma looked at me and I nodded, I clicked my fingers and it turned back into leftovers

"For years you've been coming here, you've been dropping hints to Marnie and badgering me about her training and I know that's why you came here tonight mother, but the fight is over, you know that? The clock has finally ran out and you, can just go home" mom said "Well as wrong as I think you're going about Marnie, that's not why I came here tonight" Grandma said, huh? "The fact is, I came to ask for you're help"

she said "My help? With what?" mom asked curiously "Well something is wrong at home, something's happening, everyday I find another neighbor has changed, turned hatefull it's frightening, and soon after that, they disappear all together" she explained "Oh please mother my neighbours disappear too sometimes it's called moving"

mom said, could she take this more seriously ? "Oh Gwendalyn I'm quite serious about this, it's as though something or someone is trying to return us to the dark times, and I fear my powers alone may not be enough to stop it, I need another Cromwell witch, I need you" Grandma said to my mom "Mother there are plenty of other witches and warlocks in Halloween town, why don't you recruit one of them?"

mom asked, wait Halloweentown was real "Wait, that place is real?" I asked, they both nodded "This explains so much I've been having dreams about it" I said, I grabbed my drawing from earlier and showed Grandma "Dear that's the pumpkin in the middle of town" she said shocked, I nodded "I thought they were nothing until you told us the bedtime story" I said,

she nodded and turned back to my mom "I tried but you know how everyone is these days, no one wants to get involved" Grandma said rolling her eyes, I chuckled "Mother, I'm sure that you believe there's some kind of problem, but I can't just leave my kids to go fight some nameless force that I have nothing to do with" mom said, Grandma gave her a horrified look

"Nothing to do with? Well fine, burry you're head in the sand of this precious mortal world of you'res, perhaps the Cromwell line will end with you, unless darling Indie carries on, but let' just hope Halloween town doesn't come to an end along with it" she said dramatically, she went to walk out "Enjoy you're leftovers dear" she said clicking her fingers, I heard the sound of chickens come from the fridge and sighed, it was always the same thing every year.


	5. Sneaking On The Bus

After Grandma walked out I headed upstairs to check on the guy's, I hear Marnie in Dylan's room talking and I decided to listen in "And then she talked about all this weird stuff that's happening in Halloweentown like it was a real place and then she turned our leftover into a live chicken standing right there in the bowl and then Indie turned it back and that's when I knew that she is a witch and so is mom and so is Indie and so am I because they all said so what do you think?"

she asked Dylan, oh crud, Marnie knew, Dylan came back with a smarty pants comment and I rolled my eyes, I heard the front door shut and I looked out of the hallway window, Grandma was leaving while her bag followed behind her like a little puppy "She's leaving, she's going back to Halloweentown, I have to go with her" Marnie said walking out of Dylan's room "Look if I don't start my training tonight then I'll lose my powers foerever"

Marnie said going into the bathroom "I mean Dylan, haven't you ever wondered about the stuff that goes on in this house? Like why mom won't let us touch, talk or read about anything that has magic on it?" Marnie asked "no" Dylan said even thought we all knew he did "Haven't you ever wondered why we have to act like Halloween doesn't exist, or why I have Déjà vu all the time? Or how things always seem to fall off the shelves when Sophie has a tantrum?"

she asked, wow she did notice a lot "No" Dylan replied "Well I have and now that I found out the truth I'm not gonna stay here and turn all boring and human like you" Marnie said walking out into the hall where I was, she saw me "Indie why didn't you ever tell me?" she whispered/shouted "Because not even mom knew, and I wasn't allowed" I replied, she nodded and went to walk downstairs "Wait Marnie I'm coming with you" I said, she nodded.

We snuck out the door when mom was cleaning the counter and started running, trying to look for Grandma "Girls wait up" Dylan said catching up to us, he was slightly out of breath "What are you doing here?" I asked "I'm the man of the house, I have to keep an eye on you two" he replied as we kept walking "Plus I'm gonna have a hard time getting to sleep until I know if you're crazy or not"

he said, I chuckled "Then help us find her she's gotta be around here somewhere" Marnie said looking around, I saw Grandma near a bus stop sign and we all crouched down "Where did that bus stop come from?"Marnie asked wondering "I don't know can I put my shoe on now?" Dylan asked "Dyl just put on you're damn shoe" I said "I have that Déjà vu feeling again" Marnie said "You knew I was gonna put on my shoe?" Dylan asked, I rolled my eyes

"No this whole thing the bus stop, Grandma, wait maybe it's not déjà vu at all, maybe I'm seeing the future" she said, dream on sis "Right now that you can see the future tell me, what am I gonna have for breakfast?"  
>Dylan asked, they had a little banter before I saw a yellow bus pull up "Where did that bus come form?" Dylan asked, Marnie smiled at me "I don't know but were not missing it" I said,<p>

we ran around the back of the bus and climbed in, we sat down so Grandma wouldn't see it and the bus begun driving, after 5 minutes we were driving through some cloud place, I looked around the bus and saw a lot of people, well dressed up I mean, the bus plunged down and while the guy's yelled I was laughing, it was like a roller coaster, the bus finally stopped in front of a building that said City Hall, we were finally here, I knew I wouldn't stand out too much because I still had my costume on "were here "Marnie said "Yeah but where is here?" Dylan asked, we opened the back door and jumped off the bus.


	6. Meeting Kalabar and Benny

After we all jumped off the bus I walked to the giant pumpkin I had seen many times in my dreams "Dylan this is it Halloween town like out of the book" Marnie said excitedly, I couldn't blame her "No maybe we fell asleep on the bus, that's it, it was all a dream" Dylan said unable to believe it, Marnie had a little more excitement until she realized we lost Grandma,

Dylan grabbed my hand and we turned to see Sophie, she smiled and ran over "Sophie how did you get here?" I asked "I followed you onto the bus" she said "but you were asleep" Marnie said confused "I was pretending" she said strolling up to the pumpkin "See you're a bad influence" Dylan said to Marnie,  
>I stood next to Sophie "The pumpkin doesn't look very nice like in the book"<p>

Sophie said, she was right "You're right, it is different" Marnie said noticing aswell "It's the bad thing" Sophie explained, the what? "How do you know about that Soph?" I asked "What bad thing?" Dylan asked, A man suddenly came strolling up to us spinning his cane "Well hello there, I don't believe we've met, and that means I'm in trouble, because the mayors supposed to know everybody"

the man said glancing at each of us "I'm Sophie" Sophie said being the first to speak "Pardon?" "Sophie" "What?" "Sophie!" it went on and he crouched down in front of her " I'm sorry I can't hear yah I seem to have a huge, lollipop in my ear" the mayor replied pulling a huge rainbow Lollipop out of his ear and handing it to Sophie "No thanks" she said

"Okay" he replied, the lollipop disappeared and the guy's found it amazing, but I was used to this stuff "Neat trick, I'm Marnie" Marnie said holding her hand out, he shook it "Kalabar, and that wasn't a trick, I'm a warlock on my off hours" He said, I smiled "What is you're name?"Kalabar asked me "Indira" I replied "Unique name" he said, I shrugged "My Grandma named me" I explained, he nodded and pointed his cane at Dylan

"And you are?" he asked "Human" Dylan replied, I rolled my eyes and so did Marnie "This is our brother Dylan, were Aggie Cromwells grandkids" Marnie said proudly "wait are you Gwen's kids?" he asked, okay so he knew mom, I nodded "You know our mom?" I asked "Well I did a long time ago…is she here?" he asked glancing behind us, I froze "Urm no but that's okay see we came with our grandma and we kinda lost her in the crowd while getting on the bus do you know where she lives?"

Marnie asked hopefully "Of course she's lived in the same house for 200 years, I'll get Benny to drive you up there" he said, Benny, who's Benny?, he whistled and a taxi car came speeding round "We uh, really appreciate you doing this for us" Marnie said "Howdy Mayor, what's the rush, I'm on my lunch hour" Benny said, apparently Benny was a skeleton "Well I found a bunch of Cromwells in the town square, need you to give them a ride up to their grandma's place"

Kalabar said as we walked over "Sure it's just over the river and through the woods, nah it's just 2 streets down and a quarter mile past the old movie theatre" Benny said as we got in, I was by the window the Marnie, Dylan and Sophie "He's a much better driver than a comedian" Kalabar said, I nodded "Thanks for you're help" Marnie said, we drove off, halfway through Dylan was staring at Benny "It's not polite to stare" Marnie whispered to Dylan "Polite? Let's talk about how illegal it is to drive with no eyeballs"

Dylan replied "So first time in town for you kids?" Benny asked "Yeah we just got here on the bus, it's so amazing" I replied staring out the window "Yeah it's a pretty nice place, not like a lot of graveyards I've hung out in, but that don't mean you kids can go round here by yourself" Benny said, I was still staring out the window "Why not?"Marnie asked

"Well let's just say there are characters around here that aren't the most savoury" Benny said "Like that kid, Luke" Benny said, I looked at him and he was quite good looking, he stared at the car until we disappeared around the corner "Who is he?" I asked "Ah he's just a local punk, thinks he's a big shot because he got a nose job and some warts removed, claims some shadow creature gave it to him" Benny explained, I nodded and we pulled up to a large gate.


	7. Sealing The Deal

"Well here we are" Benny said, the others got out of the car and I turned to Benny "Urm thanks for the ride, do you take dollars?" I asked "Don't worry about it, but a kiss on the cheek would be good" he said I smiled and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car, he drove off and we all stared at the gate "It's probably animatronik, Disney Land's full of that"

Dylan said strolling up to the gate, I rolled my eyes and sighed "Yeah when Mr Lincoln drive's me to the store we'll talk" Marnie said taking Sophie' hand, we all followed Dylan, he saw the frog lock on the gate and shrugged "Well it's locked I guess we better head home" he said about to walk off, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back "Hang on there genius" I said "This is the perfect chance for me to try, my powers" Marnie said rubbing her hands together, here we go

"Uh abracadabra" she said, nothing "Open sesame?" really? "Urm, big lock that keeps us out, open up you're big iron mouth" she said, I chuckled "You call that a spell? Out and mouth don't even rhyme" Dylan said,  
>Marnie walked up to him, they started arguing and I turned to Sophie, she held the lock and concentrated really hard, I tensed up as I watched, come on Soph you can do it,<p>

the lock turned into a frog and the gates flew open, I leaned down to her level "Awesome Soph you did it"  
>I said excitedly, she smiled "Sophie how did you do that?" Marnie asked "I pushed" she replied shrugging, I chuckled and took her hand "And I wished the lock would turn into a frog" she added.<p>

We walked up to the door and Grandma opened it "Oh my stars how did you get here?" she asked hugging us "On the bus" Sophie replied "I came to start my training Grandma" Marnie said "You're training, oh it was you outside the kitchen" Grandma said in realization "Well I suppose I could assume you're mother doesn't know you're here" Grandma said, she assumed right, we chatted for a bit

"You said you needed anther Cromwell witch, so how about two, me and Indie, we need a bit of training but it could work, one Cromwell witch is good but 2 is better" Marnie said, I nodded in agreement "Well I guess it would be okay if you stayed a little while" Grandma said liking the idea, I smiled "As long as we get you home by Midnight in the mortal world" she said, I frowned "But that's only 2 hours away" I said, she chuckled and walked us into the kitchen

"No Indira Darling you see time is different here in Halloween Town, 2 hours there might be 2 days here, or 2 weeks if were on vacation" Grandma replied, I smiled and chuckled, we walked up to a large black cauldron "What's this Grandma?" Dylan asked "Oh you've found my witches glass" she said "It's been handed down the Cromwell line for many generations, I've been using it to keep my eye on things"

Grandma said, she said something into the hourglass and a cloaked masked figure popped up while laughing "Oh dear, the worst is yet to come" Grandma said nervously "What can we do to stop it?" I asked "I'll show you" she replied, she took a long box off the shelf "Follow me" she said, we did.

Grandma explained that she was going to use a potion to put in the magic talisman and it should save Halloween town "That's it, you just fill it up" Marnie asked disappointed "Well I do have to say a spell, that's why I came to you're mother, a spell is stronger if another witch joins in, especially if their Cromwells" Grandma explained "Well me and Indie will help you" Marnie offered "Oh that's very sweet of you dear but you haven't been trained yet, and since you're mother doesn't want to help, I guess I'll just do it on my own"

she said sadly, Grandma said the spell and sprayed some stuff over it at the same time and it started glowing, it went out "Oh rat, that's what I get for trying to use instant" Grandma said annoyed "Just doesn't work like it does when you make it from scratch" she said, how the hell was she making it now? "Well that's something we can help you with, I can cook" Marnie said smiling "If you count pouring cereal" Dylan added earning himself a smack on the arm

"Well let's look at the original recipe" Grandma said, she lead us over to her magic book "Vampires fang, hair of a werewolf, sweat of a ghost, I suppose we could get these ingredients in town" she said thinking it over "But we have to be careful not to reveal our true purpose, I can't be certain who to trust anymore"  
>Grandma "Lets do it" Marnie said<p>

"Yeah" Sophie agreed, they turned to me and I nodded before they all looked at Dylan "Alright" he said, I knew he was interested "Then it's settled" Grandma said holding out her hand, we put ours on top to seal the deal.


	8. Meeting Luke

We were walking through town with grandma and I had my hood up "Is there gonna be a Halloween party Grandma?" Sophie asked "What do you mean dear?" she asked "Well everybody's all dressed up" Sophie replied looking around "This is how we always dress, the people who started you're Halloween just imitate our tradition, mortal's see, mortals do" she explained, I chuckled

"And that's how you're mother met you're father, by crashing a Halloween party, he loved her witches costume" Grandma said, I smiled, I noticed Dylan looking pleased "What are you so happy about I thought you didn't wanna come?" I asked confused and amused "I decided this really is a dream, so why worry?"  
>he asked "I like Halloween town, why do you have to live so far away grandma?"<p>

Sophie asked "Well there was a time mortals and supernatural creatures could all live together but those were dark times, the humans feared us and tried to destroy us so we did our best to make them miserable in return, but it was turning us evil which we are not, so we decided to create our own world" Grandma said spinning around

"Oh kinda like when Marnie and I got separate rooms" Dylan said, I chuckled "Yes and from that day on we were allowed to have homes, family's, jobs and an excellent bowling league" she said pointing to a group of monsters with pumpkin bowling balls, we walked past an old movie theatre "We get really good movies, but it's closed" Grandma said disappointed, a woman shoved past her and Grandma looked worried, she pulled us into an ice cream shop and talked to the mayor

"Well hello again soapy" he said looking at Sophie "Sophie" we all said in sync "Oh I'm sorry I think I have an extra Sunday oh here yah go" he said handing Sophie a chocolate Sunday, Grandma pulled him away and talked to him, I walked outside and sat on a bench, I saw Marnie come out and I noticed her heading towards the brooms "Hey Marnie wait up" I said, she slowed down and I pulled down my hood, she looked at the brooms "Well Marnie"

Grandma said noticing her "Grandma look at these things" she said "Well yes they are a bit more snazzier than when I was a girl" Grandma said "Can I get one Grandma please?" Marnie begged "Well I guess it is the right passage for witches you're age" Grandma said, Marnie hugged her tightly, the store salesman talked to us for a bit before handing Marnie the broom "Check it out" he said "Well urm, how do you make it go?"she asked "Oh you know uh by magic"

the salesman replied "Oh yeah right I knew that" Marnie said nervously, Grandma turned to me "Which one would you like dear?" she asked me, I stood back a bit "Huh funny thing" I said nervously while playing with my dress "I'm uh, kind of afraid of heights" I said slowly, they all smiled and looked at me amused "But you're a witch" the sales guy said confused

"Ironik aint it?" I said chuckling nervously "Well isn't that sweet, buying Marley here her first broom huh?"  
>A red headed kid said leaning against the stand, Luke was it? "It's Marnie" she corrected "This is a local boy, Luke" Grandma said, I nodded and turned to him, he eyed me up and down "Hey don't sell me too short there Granny, I'm something of a big cheese around here, maybe I could show you around some time?"<p>

he offered glancing at me and Marnie "Buy you an ice cream, the abonimal snowman's a little shop down the street" he said, I was actually tempted "You know I was a little hungry but then I smelt something stinky, I guess it was the big cheese" Marnie said, Grandma pulled her back "Maybe some other time" she said "Yeah, like never" Dylan said stepping forward

"You know if you people were smart, you'd be nice to me, I'm friends with some very powerful creatures you know" he said backing away into some brooms, he carried on walking, wonder what's up with him? "Grandma I'll be right back" I said, she nodded and I chased after Luke.


	9. Eating Ice Cream and Mom Arrives

I caught up to him across the road, I had to lift the hem of my dress but I caught up "Luke" I said turning him round, he smirked "Did you change you're mind?" he asked cockily, I clicked my tongue "An' ice cream and that's it" I said, he smiled and led me back to the ice cream shop, I had a bubblegum flavoured Sunday and I shared it with him "Okay, how come I haven't seen you round here before?" he asked, I smiled "I've been living in the human world, my mom doesn't like magic so we weren't allowed to come here, although I only found out about Halloween town a few hours ago"

I explained, he nodded and I ate a little more "Okay so what are you? I mean you live in Halloween town so you must be some supernatural creature right?" I asked, he nodded "I used to be a troll, I used to be one of the ugliest things in this town, but one of my friends made me better looking and I'm working a favour for him" he explained, wow "I happen to know a appearance changing spell too" I said, he nodded "So correct me if I'm wrong but did I hear that a certain witch is afraid of heights?"

he asked slightly smirking, I groaned and laughed at the same time "You're right, I'm terrified of height's" I said, he chuckled "Never heard of that before" he said, I rested my head on my palm "You're not so bad you know that?" I asked, he shrugged "I guess" he replied "If you hadn't hit on my sister and me the way you did I would have said yes in a heartbeat" I said, he glanced at me "Really?" he asked, I nodded and heard something familiar

"Where is Indie?"I heard, I think it was my mom, I looked out the window to see my mom with the others outside the broom shop "Uh oh" I said, I jumped onto Luke's side of the booth and hid next to him while putting my hood up "Woah what's wrong?" he asked "My mom is out there and I know she's gonna take me home" I said, he nodded and we both ducked down "What's wrong with you're world anyway?" he asked turning his head to look at me, I sighed

"It would be like having a pet tiger, they can live in the city as long as they want but they'll never really fit in anywhere apart from the jungle. That's what I realized, I don't feel at home back in the mortal world but here? I feel right" I explained, he nodded "So if I were to ask you to go out with me, would you?" he asked leaning in closer "Maybe" I replied, we were both leaning in closer when I heard a voice I never wanted to hear "Indira Piper what are you doing?"

I flinched and mouthed sorry to Luke, I pulled back my hood and stood up "I was just talking to him" I said, mom nodded slowly "Well I hope you're done because were going home" she said angrily "Wait are we ever gonna come back?" I asked "No way" she said shaking her head, I turned to face Luke "Then don't kill me when I do this" I begged, she looked confused, I turned, walked over to Luke and crushed my lips against his, he seemed shocked before he relaxed and got into it, I pulled away a little breathless "There's the answer I was gonna give you" I said, he nodded and I left the shop with mom and the others.

After heading to the bus stop and getting no help from the secretary's there, we headed to City Hall and were going to ask the mayor for help, while the others went inside I sat on the steps outside  
>"Are you okay?" I turned my head to see a werewolf girl ask me "Yeah, I just found out I have to go home and I can't come back" I said, she nodded and held out her hand "Lila, teenage werewolf" she said introducing herself, I smiled and shook her hand<p>

"Indira, teenage witch" I replied and we both laughed, I was talking to Lila when I saw Grandma following Luke somewhere, and I doubt it was for a neighbourly chat "Hey Lila, I have to go somewhere but I'll see you round okay?"I asked before sneakily following grandma


	10. The Movie Theatre

I hid behind a pillar and watched as Luke unlocked the door to the movie theatre, they both went in and I quietly followed, I crept in and hid behind a statue while crouching down, I glanced around the theatre and it looked pretty freaky, Luke slouched back in one of the seats while Grandma looked around a bit, the screen looked like it had a tornado in it and the masked figure we saw in Grandma's witches glass popped up "Welcome to my museum"

he said evily laughing, I gasped quietly "So this is why so money have disappeared, first you put them under an evil spell, and then you turn them into statues" Grandma said figuring it all out "No, not statues, their very much alive, merely frozen in time until I need them" The evil guy replied "To do what? To destroy our world?" Grandma asked, it wouldn't make sense, why would a monster destroy the only world he can live in? "Ah I know you have Merlin's talisman, give it to me"

the man demanded "You're right, I do have the talisman and soon you're hold over the creatures of Halloween Town will be over forever" Grandma shouted, go on Grammy "No you foolish witch, you really think you're magic is more powerful than mine?" he asked, I heard Luke chuckling "Yeah as if that could happen" he said, I can't believe I fell for that jerk, if he thinks were not powerful I wonder how he would do if I zapped him some

"There is nothing you can do to stop me" the man said, he carried on making some evil comment and Luke had his input "Give me the talisman" the guy demanded holding out his hand "Never" Grammy shouted "Then suffer the consequences" he said shaking a finger, he threw a freeze ball at Grammy, she dodged it and I swear I heard Luke say 'no', he kept throwing them at Grammy and she kept dodging "No, you said she'd be safe"

Luke said, okay maybe he wasn't such a jerk "You cannot escape me old woman" the evil man said  
>"A creature hasn't been born that's quick enough to catch a Cromwell" she replied, I saw Marnie, mom and Dylan run through the door and I stood up from where I was "Get them" he shouted to Luke "That's it I'm outta here" Luke said getting up and begun walking out,<p>

mom said something to him and flowers popped up all over him "I said powers not flowers" mom said annoyed, she ran down to Grammy and got zapped, mom fell to the seat and froze "Mom!" I shouted,  
>he zapped Grammy aswell "No!" Marnie screamed, Dylan tried to pull us both back "We have to save them!" I shouted "We can't save them unless we save ourselves first come on"<p>

he shouted back, we opened the door and the evil guy cowered "Indira don't worry it's just an evil spell that freezes us, go" Grandma said before freezing completely, we all ran out the exit door.

I was out back with the guy's and they were talking about getting the stuff to make the talisman light up, me? I was a crying, because of Luke and because of mom and Grandma "Indie are you okay?"  
>Sophie asked standing in front of me, I shakily nodded "I'm fine Soph just a little scared" I admitted as Marnie and Dylan came over<p>

"Indie we need to calm down okay?" Marnie asked, I nodded "I'll try" I said "Yeah you do, because right now were all scared and what we need right now is our big sister to tell us we can do it and it will all be okay" Marnie said nearly crying aswell,

I stood up and pulled them all into a massive group hug, we stayed like that for a few minutes until I pulled away "Okay come on were Cromwells, together we can conquer anything" Marnie said putting her hand out, Sophie put hers on top of Marnie's along with Dylan and they all looked at me, I smiled and put my hand on top.


	11. Finding The Ingredients

I was sat outside the Salon while the guy's got the werewolf hair and I saw Luke, I stood up and when he saw me he started to run, nice try, I held out my palm and the floor turned into goo, he fell flat on his face and I ran over "Okay don't kill me Indie" he pleaded holding up his hands, I sighed "I'm not going to kill you doofus, you didn't know he was gonna hurt my Grandma did you?" I asked, he shook his head and I clicked my fingers, the goo turned back into pavement and he stood up

"Look Indie, I never wanted to hurt you, but I had to help him" he said, I shook my head "Look I forgive you but never speak to me again" I said running back over to the salon, the guy's came running out and I followed them down the street.

The next ingredient was ghosts sweat, so we headed to the gym "There has to be a ghost here somewhere"  
>I said, we went downstairs and found the steam room, we went in and saw a ghost "Look a ghost" Sophie exclaimed "And a real sweatbox" Marnie said smiling ,the ghost sat in the sweatbox and I turned to the guy's "Okay you guys distract him long enough while Marnie and I get the sweat"<p>

I said "Would you get a grip he can't sweat he doesn't have a body" Dylan said I rolled my eyes "Dylan just distract him" I said slowly, he nodded and Marnie and I casually walked in, I turned the leaver from warm to hotter, I motioned Dylan to distract him and he told him some lousy fact about sea monkeys "Keep going" I whispered, Dylan told him a lousy fact again when Sophie grabbed a white towel and started making ghosts noises,

he started to get riled up and also started sweating, I found a little vile we could trap the sweat in, I walked closer and got a drop of sweat that dripped from his nose "Got it" I whispered closing the vile,  
>we all ran out of there aswell, next stop, Vampire fang.<p>

We thought really hard about this one until it hit me like a ton of bricks, the dentist, my 2nd biggest fear, we sent Marnie in for this while we waited outside, she came running out with the fang but a taxi pulled up in front of us "Say, if it isn't the Cromwell kids, heard you're mom's back in town" Benny said, we walked up to the car "Yeah well she's just hanging with our grandma and we decided to do some shopping for her but were done now so we'll be going"

I said quickly, we were about to leave "Hey I gotta fair that way anyway so how about I give you a lift, on the house" Benny said "Hey that would be great thanks" Dylan said, Sophie tapped his shoulder "The bad thing is in him" Sophie said "What?" I asked, she nodded "Kids, what an imagination huh, come on get in" Benny said, wow he seemed persistant "I gotta go" he said

"Wait who told you our mom was here?" Marnie asked "Hey what's with the 3rd degree here? Get in the cab" Benny said angrily, he grabbed Dylan by the neck and we all tried to pull him back, Sophie ran towards a dig and unleashed him "Go fetch the bone" she said, I let go of Dylan and so did Benny because as soon as he saw the dog he took off, fast "Thanks Soph" Dylan said, I nodded and we all headed back to Grandma's.

They all decided that since I was oldest I would create the potion and Marnie would help me chant, I put in the werewolf hair, vampire fang and ghost sweat all while stirring at the same time, I finished and carried the little cauldron over to the other's "Okay here we go vampire fang, werewolf hair and ghost sweat alamode" I said carefully pouring the liquid into the talisman,

Dylan handed me the cap and I screwed it on "Marnie hold on" I said, she placed both her hands on it too and we stayed like that for a bit "Well what are you waiting for?" Dylan asked frustratedly "I can't remember Grandmas spell, can you Marnie?" I asked, she shook her head too "It was old English or Welsh or something,  
>give me a break I can't even remember agua" I said defending myself "I thought you two were witches I mean the least you could do is remember a dumb spell"<p>

Dylan said, I sighed in frustration "Okay" Marnie said, she started saying random words and I groaned "That's the best you can do? Why didn't you write it down or…" Dylan stopped when we heard Sophie saying the spell, she repeated it louder for us and I mentally cheered "That's it how did you remember it Soph?" I asked "It sounded pretty so I made up a song for it"

she explained, she started singing it again "You know Grammy said spells are stronger when you have more than one witch, you wanna help us?" I asked, she nodded and we leant down to her level and told her to hold onto it "Beiti ma beiti gaffeir beiti cigain pleedith freethem anorth bid" we repeated it until we had it nailed down but it still didn't work

"Wait Grammy said that spells are simple, that you need to want it and let yourself have it" I explained, they nodded and we tried again, only more in sync, the talisman lit up and I squealed in excitement "I did it, we did it were witches" Marnie exclaimed hugging us both "You can celebrate later come on let's get out of here" Dylan said, we all nodded and ran out with me carrying the talisman.


	12. The Pumpkin

We went back to the theatre and looked for the evil guy, I held up the talisman and told Dylan to leave the door open "Duh" he said, I went in and the others ran up to mom and Grammy "Are they gonna be okay?" Sophie asked, Marnie and Dylan checked to see if they were still breathing "I think so their hearts are still beating" Dylan said as Marnie nodded in agreement,

Dylan took the talisman away from me and waved it in front of mom and Grammy's faces "Why isn't it working Indie?"he asked, I shrugged and took it from him "I don't know but Grammy said something about installing it" I said thinking hard "What?" Dylan asked "Do you remember what grandma said about our tradition imitating theirs" Marnie said, I nodded and finally caught on

"Well when it's dark on Halloween, where do you put the candle?" Marnie asked, I smiled "The Pumpkins' I replied, we grabbed Sophie and ran out of the theatre.

We were staring at the giant Pumpkin in the middle of town square "This is insane you're not actually thinking of going into that thing are you?" Dylan asked me, I nodded "I have to, it's the only way to save mom and Grammy" I replied "Well what are we gonna do?" Dylan asked, I sighed "If something happens to me don't do anything reckless, but other than that, wish me luck"

I said pulling up my hood, I started walking to the pumpkin but I was pulled behind a corner, I nearly screamed but calmed down once I noticed it was Luke "What are you doing Luke tryna give me a heart attack?" I asked, he pushed me against the wall "Indie it's a trap he's waiting for you" Luke said "Outta my way Luke I'm a witch I could turn you into a maggot"

I threatened "Look about what happened earlier, I already told you I didn't know he was gonna do that to you're mom and Grandma" he said, I sighed "Save you're tricks twerp I'm busy" I said trying to get around him but I just ended up against the wall again, I groaned "No look he said all he wanted was the talisman and then he'd let you're grandma go" Luke said, I looked into his eyes and realised he wasn't lying

"I know, but I have to do this so please move Luke" I whispered, he pressed his forehead against mine and our eyes shut, the wind suddenly picked up and we both opened our eyes, the sky turned grey and cloudy, a small tornado formed above City Hall, Luke turned to me "He's coming" he said, he took my hand and pulled me behind a hay bale, we watched from there,

the guy that froze my mom and Grammy appeared on the city hall balcony, he started talking about how we should take back the mortal world because the humans stole it, it was fair enough I suppose but so wrong, I noticed people starting to agree with what he was saying and I panicked, I pulled out the talisman and glanced at Luke

"I have to install this thing before it's too late" I said, he shook his head "No he'll see you and you'll end up just like the others, I won't let that happen to you Indie" he said, I sighed and held the talisman closer to my chest while watching the whole thing, the evil man suddenly transformed into…..Kalabar? What the frick "Kalabar? He's running this?" I asked, Luke nodded, after watching I realized something "You knew?" I asked

"Look I made an awful mistake, so I'm gonna try and make up for it, I hurt you and I didn't mean too, but this is our only chance" he said, Luke had an idea that he should put on my cape, that way Kalabar would think he was me and hit him instead "Uh uh no way" I said, he nodded and took hold of my face "I have to Indie" he whispered, he could get hurt, a tear rolled down my eye and I kissed him, it was quick but meaningful, I gave him my cape and he pulled up the hood before walking out into the open.


	13. Got Me Hooked

While Luke ran out into the crowd I made my way to the pumpkin, I was leaning over it when I heard something, I turned to see Luke getting zapped, I gasped and nearly ran to help but I knew to save him I had to light this baby up, I carried on climbing, I opened up the pumpkin and I suddenly felt something so cold it stung hit my back, I gasped in pain as more hit me, I was suddenly so weak I couldn't do it, I opened my eyes when I heard voices in my head, soothing one's, I smiled and let go of the talisman.

When I woke up it was bright, I squinted and looked around, I realized I did it and I got down from the Pumpkin, I turned around and Marnie, Sophie and Dylan all hugged me tightly "You did it Indie" they said, I smiled and was hugged by someone else, it was mom, I turned around and hugged her tight, along with Grandma "We did it Grammy" I said, she chuckled and nodded, mom and Grammy exchanged words with Kalibar and he got his hands on the talisman,

Grammy pulled out a strange object and began chanting, surprisingly mom joined her, I was stood next to Dylan "Man that jerk I'd like to.." he couldn't finish, I felt Marnie nudge me and glance at Dylan's hands, I looked down to see purple sparks coming out from his fingertips and chuckled "Dylan" I sang "What?" he asked "Look's like we just added another witch to the family, or should I say warlock"

Marnie said, Dylan looked at his fingers "No way, I don't have any powers, I'm the normal one in this family" Dylan said, I giggled, Marnie stepped forward along with me, Dylan and Sophie "You half human brat do you think you're magic can defeat mine?" Kalabar asked "Hmm no, let's see, my powers, and my moms, and my grandmas, and my sisters, and my brothers, might do it" Marnie said, I smiled and held hands with Grammy,  
>we all started concentrating, before we knew it I saw Kalabar explode in a flash of light and Grammy caught the talisman,<p>

we all cheered and while the others were talking and discussing I was looking for Luke, I saw him only he still had the hood up, he was sat down on one of the hay bale's and I ran over to him "Luke?" I asked, he looked up and I noticed his nose and ears were bigger "Hi" he said pulling down the hood "So this is the real you huh?" I asked, he nodded reluctantly "Wanna know the worst part? I wasn't even under a spell, I did what I did because he made me handsome, not a really good reason for being evil huh?" he asked,

I chuckled "You know, I can turn you back if you want I mean?" I asked, he looked up hopefully "Really you would do that?" he asked, I nodded "As long as you promise not to turn into a jerk then yes" I said "Please Indie, I'm begging you" he said getting on his knees in front of me, I giggled and nodded "Let me remember how I did this" I said, he nodded and closed his eyes, I close mine.

* * *

><p>A stream of golden magic flowed from Indira and into Luke, it enveloped them both and everybody watched,<br>it suddenly flashed and they appeared again, only Luke like he did before and Indie was the same.

I smiled when Luke felt his ace, he smiled and hugged me "Thank you Indie" he said pulling away slightly, I nodded and we kissed again "I don't mean to interrupt this snog fest but we have to get home" mom said, I pulled away and we rested our foreheads together "I'm gonna miss you" I said, he smiled "Me too" he replied, I hugged him again for the last time before turning to my mom who looked guilty

"You know Indie, you could always stay with Grandma for you're training" she said, I got excited "You mean I could live here in Halloween town?" I asked, she nodded and I hugged her "Thank you mom" I said, she nodded, they wanted to give Luke the job of driving the bus, he accepted "Grandma is it okay if I live with you?" I asked, she smiled and nodded "Of course Indira" she said, but we have to take you're family home first" she said, I nodded.

When we got back to the mortal world I packed all my clothes and stuffed them in Bagpipe, I named Grandmas pet bag Bagpipe, and they all went in, I kept my room the same but took some stuff I would need, I went downstairs because we didn't have much time "Okay guy's I'm ready" I said, they all looked emotional, we all had single hugs and I started with Marnie

"Okay you're the oldest now sis so no messing around" I said, she laughed and nodded, I went on to Dylan "Practice you're magic, or when I come back in a year I will kill you" I said, he chuckled and I turned to Sophie  
>"Oh Soph, you're gonna be an amazing witch one day, just calm down with the tantrums okay?" I asked, she smiled and nodded, I said goodbye to mom<p>

"Seem's like yesterday you were playing in the playpen and I had to get the floating remote away from you"  
>mom said, I chuckled "I'll see you in a year Indira, I love you so much" she said, I nodded and hugged her<br>"Well we should be going, Luke won't wait forever you know"

Grandma said, I laughed and we left the house, we got back on the bus and I sat in the front behind Luke, we were waiting for other monsters "So what do you wanna do when we get back?" he asked, I thought "Have another ice cream" I replied, he chuckled "again really?" he asked ,I shrugged "What can I say you got me hooked" I said hugging him from behind, we both knew I meant it in more ways than one.


End file.
